


Pink Is Better Than Red

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Princess Bubblegum is embarrassed that Marceline keeps drinking the pink from her skin, and finds a new way to persuade her not to





	Pink Is Better Than Red

“You can’t keep doing that, Marcy! People will start to notice!” Bonnie whined, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“Aw, but pink tastes even better than red,” Marceline replied, smirking as she playfully nipped at her girlfriend’s neck.

The princess squealed, scrunching up her neck as she squirmed away. “Marcy!”

Marceline cackled, tossing her head back as she did.

“If I keep showing up to meetings all pale and shriveled, the kingdom will start asking questions!”

“So, what? You can just tell them it’s because your girlfriend loves to−”

“Alright, that’s it!” Bonnie said, tackling the vampire back against the bed, tickling her sides and bringing her mouth towards her neck, kissing and biting at the grey skin there.

“Bohonnie!” she cried, her laughter rising an octave than it had been before.

“How’s it feel to be on the other side, huh?”

“Ticklish!” Marceline replied, stating the obvious, but it was truly adorable.

“Good, that’s what I was going for,” Bonnie said with a wink that Marceline likely didn’t see, with her eyes squeezed shut from laughing.

“Huh, how does it feel to be bitten up as you do to me?” she teased, pushing Marceline’s tank top up and bent her head to blow raspberries on her belly, making the Vampire Queen giggle and shriek like a schoolgirl.

And so Princess Bubblegum’s pink skin was spared for that evening, although there was no such luck for future meetings.


End file.
